


I looked at your eyes then I'm in love with you

by mishLisha



Series: Two prince Charming's love story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Anger, Caring Dean Winchester, Cas has Breasts, Cas has Tits, Cas has boobs, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Vagina (Supernatural), Castiel Wears Panties (Supernatural), Castiel has Breasts, Castiel has boobs, Castiel has tits, Castiel in Panties, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Crushes, Dean Has a Large Cock, Dean Has a Large Penis, Dean Winchester Has a Large Cock, Dean Winchester Has a Large Dick, Dean Winchester Has a Large Penis, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Prince Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, True Love, True Mates, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: Dean pushes him to the wall this time, making sure Cas's soft body which was covered with the soft, silk dress now, is not getting hurt in any way. Dean launches to him quickly and presses himself completely on Cas's soft, warm, and creamy body."Dean... Please we can't, you can't" Cas cries but Dean presses another heated kiss on Cas's creamy cheeks, then another one on his sharp jaw."Mhh no Cas, we can, we should, please, don't stop me today, I want you so bad, I wanted you since the first day I set my eyes on you babe"This is the 1st part of above fic 👆
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: Two prince Charming's love story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187828
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	I looked at your eyes then I'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote how they met😍 this is going to be the first chapter as I added this to a series.
> 
> If you didn't read the smutty first fic of this, "I can't resist you anymore" Please read it first. But practically this is the first part though. 😊
> 
> Hope you will enjoy and please excuse for the mistakes😍

"Your highness, there is a huge tree in the middle of the road blocking the whole road. should I stop the carriage? or turn back?"

The guard's fearful voice comes in a rush as Cas quickly peek his head out of the window to check it by himself. His face darkening within a second as he groans at the view.

"It's a trap. shit, it's Demons, turn back! turn back! We have to go back to the tower, we can't make it to the castle in this way. hurry soldier, don't let them come near to us!"

Cas yells a bit lower, but his voice is worrying, actually not about himself, but because of his pregnant cousin and best friend who's carrying her baby. who's now inside with him in the carriage. Castiel on the other hand is a fearless, great warrior and never surrenders to an enemy without a great fight, and for the record, it's very hard to win a sword fight against Castiel prince of the Angels. He is a badass warrior. But right now fighting is not his best option. He has to protect the noblewomen with kids.

"Castiel it's okay, we can fight too. you don't have to worry about us" Anna says glancing over Cas's worrying face, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you insane Anna? you are so very pregnant, Meg here with her 3 years old. There is no way you two get into a fight right now. You both NOT going to get your swords for a fight, not today"

"Huh, I don't care you know. if Demons going to attack us, I will never be going to give up without a fight Clarence. and don't give me a lecture now" Meg groans.

Castiel didn't answer his best friend instead he checks the road again.

The royal guard quickly stops the carriage and trying to turn back again, but they are too late.

They hear a huge noise, some kind of celebrating a victory or laughing to make weaker their enemies in the battle. It's starting to coming from every side and Cas understand that they are surrounded by Demons. He grits his teeth. What kind of army will surround an enemy carriage with Omegas like this. Such a shame for war rules. But after all, no one can say it's illegal, because in the rules of wars, never says that this is illegal.

"Guard, whatever happens, stay with noblewomen, do only whatever I say, stay in the carriage, and you two, don't come out of this"

Cas warns them but Meg only rolls her eyes.

"Cas, according to their sounds, at least there must be a dozen of demons. Please don't fight alone, let us help you" Anna says but she was in pain already with her huge baby bump.

"No, just do as I say, I repeat it, don't put your foot out of the carriage" He glares at her with a warning tone.

Suddenly they hear loud footsteps around the carriage, Anna gulps and Meg grabs her hand hugging her baby tightly.

"If I lost this, you should take them out of here in your first chance, whatever it is take them to the south tower safety. Then fire the torch as soon as possible, don't even look back for a second, that's an order, and don't even think to betray my orders" Cas says to the guard. He loves his cousin sister Anna and best friend Meg. And of course her little son. Cas would never let happen something to them. So he uses his royal voice to them just because he wants to protect them, mostly because he knows that they will never leave alone Cas with dozen of enemies in the woods like this.

Before Anna or Meg protest his speech they hear a deep voice talking with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, well, well what a brave prince we got here, even the death is in front of his foot, still trying to save his people, what a great soul" The deep voice starts to laugh loudly and with his laugh a dozen of another waves of laughter rises around.

Cas sign to noblewomen to stay in, and slowly opens the carriage door raising his hands as no harm from him or no fight.

Cas can see around very clearly now. Their little carriage is surrounded by a huge demon army. There must have at least 2 dozen demon soldiers. But he doesn't look at anyone's face, his glaze is still aiming to the floor.

"Holy mother of god, you are an Omega" Cas hear the surprised voice coming from that "deep voice" Earlier. He grits his teeth. He doesn't want to drag his gender into this right now. Yes, he is an omega, so what?

"I didn't know that king of Angele's youngest son is an Omega" The deep voice starts again. Now Cas can sense the voice walks around him because he still does not look at him. Cas can see his legs. He wants to lift his head and yell at them. But he controls his anger and instead he finds his voice came very calmly.

"I need to talk with your leader"

"Well, to your luck it's happened to have been me, Prince of Angeles" Cas can see the deep voice stops his routine around him and stands in front of him now.  
Cas slowly lifts his head to look at the leader of this enemy's army.

Cas's eyes go wide as soon as he saw the giant man in front of him. The first thing he sees is strong and well-built arms, mouthwatering broad chest and shoulders. Above all Cas is freeze when he sees the said man's face. The  
Jade eyes of the man are the most beautiful eyes Cas has ever seen in his life, and the beautiful soft-looking lips and the thousands of freckles all over his unbelievable handsome face make Cas want to reach and touch him to make sure he is not a vision but some demon in front of him. Cas forgets about the whole situation here and he just stares at the handsome as fuck, huge Alpha Demon in front of him.

Deep voice put a step closer to Cas and unexpectedly he bows toward Cas with wide eyes just like Cas's.

"Dean Winchester, the prince of the demon's," He says without breaking the staring contest. He licks his lips again. Oh maybe it's must be this demon's ridiculous habit. Because now he licks his lips like ten times for this few seconds.

Dean never saw someone like this. The boy in front of him is a real Angel same as the word. Hell his beautiful, big, blue gems eyes. The most beautiful thing Dean has ever seen for entire his life. And his sharp jawline makes Dean wants to jump and nibble on it. And those kissable lips, holy fuck, it's seems like those lips are practically begging Dean to suck and lick so badly and kiss them until they get swollen by Dean's very naughty kissing. And Dean can see that plump ass. Shit, it's beautiful more than any other Omega's ass. Even it is covered with soft silky clothes still Dean can see the outline of the big ass of the omega. And of course The little but full and beautiful breast of the prince. It's cute and makes omega look more delicious. Dean staring at him because he can't take his eyes from him. Dean can swear that he is the most beautiful person Dean has ever seen. And above everything, all the Omega's scent makes Dean crazy. Red roses and mornings mix with honey and Sandlewood. It's the most calming and peaceful scent he had ever feel. And mouthwatering too.

Dean can't stop licking his lips unconsciously. He can't understand what he feeling inside of his heart. Suddenly his stomach is feeling empty or like butterflies inside. But he can remember he got a full breakfast today morning. So why his stomach acting weirdly. And making the situation worse, his Alpha starts to react weirdly too. His Alpha forcing him to reach his hands towards the omega in front of him and touch him.  
What the hell, no way. He is an enemy. The worst enemy. So Dean gets himself together and introduced himself to the beautiful Angel omega prince in front of him. But it does not come as he planned. Of course, he bowed him. great.

Cas blinks at the demon alpha's weird bow. Demon's never bow at Angeles. They hate them. Strange. Very strange.  
Then he remembers that probably he must introduce him too.

"Um, Castiel Novak, the prince of the Angel's," Castiel says but wonders how it comes very gently, not as he wanted to, not like a rough angry voice. But a shy and gentle tone. Fuck what's happening to him.

Dean's whole body shivers with that deeper, gravelly voice that came that from a soft-looking omega like this. Woah he is filled with wonders. Dean is still staring at him and Cas also doing the same. No one dares to speak and there is a huge silence around all of them.

And then another tall, giant soldier put a step closer to the Dean before nudging his shoulder. Seems like that makes Dean out of whatever of his bubble as he quickly shakes his head and clears his throat awkwardly.

"Um. Yeah we know that who you are, prince Castiel, but never knew that you are an omega, especially a beautiful omega like this" Demon prince smirks and then it seems like Cas also comes back to the present as he glares at Dean.

"Yes, it's obvious that I'm an omega. But it's doesn't matter, so as you already know that who am I, and that tree laying there blocking the road clearly says that you are expecting us and obviously not an incident. So what you want to do with me, because as you see I'm not into a fight. I would be surrender to you, but only with one condition" Cas says looking at directly Dean's eyes. This time not as lost in those green gems but as a responsible leader.

Dean wants to act like a responsible leader too but his naturally flirty easygoing boy popup as he smirks again.

"Oh yeah? And what is that Prince Charming? You want to marry me or something like that? Go ahead and ask me"

Cas can't believe that he is rolled his eyes at this Demon alpha prince instead of threatening to fight him. He is the hugest enemy of him and his kind. But he just rolls his eyes at Dean.

"Of course not, I would never think something like that. The condition is, you must let go of the carriage, you can have me, instead" Cas says.

"Oh you mean, I can have you?" Dean asks. Grinning at him.

Cas feels a wave of anger. How dare he to talk to him like that. He must be a royal prince too. But he is a demon and enemy. They can attack him but flirt is the last thing Cas wants right now, from this unbelievably handsome demon here.

"I mean I will surrender to you, that's it, but let them go" Cas groans barely stopping gritting his teeth.

"Well, speaking of which I completely forgot about the carriage, no wonder after seeing someone beautiful like you. Shit, Castiel, have anyone have ever said that how beautiful you are?" Dean says walking towards the carriage. Okay, Dean wants to stop flirting but he can't, his alpha is forcing him to do that.

"No, not a one-person, hopefully not a living one" Cas groans.

"Mmm Irritable, aren't you now gorgeous?" Dean winks at Cas.

"Don't use that kind of cheap words on me" Cas says voice raise a bit.

Dean laughs at that.

"Woah, I'm so sorry Castiel, but I have to admit that you are more beautiful when you are so pissed like that" Dean adds and Cas feel anger rising more but to his wonder, his Omega reacts to that and he feels his face getting red with blush too. What the hell? Cas just glares at him but Dean smiles with him.

"Well, can I know who is in this carriage, you to protect this much, it must be someone very important to your life, isn't it now Castiel?" Dean asks and fear rises inside of Cas for the first time since they caught up.

"No one, they are just Omega's with pups, this is a war, and don't break the rules, I already said that you got me, now let them go" Cas groans stepping closer to the carriage.

"God, Castiel, just calm down I didn't say anything about hurting the omegas, I just asked who are they, because you are sacrificing your life for them, so my curiosity is killing me to know who are they, just let me see them" Dean's sarcastic voice makes Cas wants to kill him right now but he can't do anything about it, as the all the advantages are with demons right now.

Dean opens the door of the carriage. And poke his head a bit to see inside.

"Woah you are correct, omegas and pup," Dean says and for some reason, there is a kind of relief in that smile when he says so. But why? And then his smiling vanishes and there is a confusing frown on his face when he starts again.

"And you are giving your life for them huh? so that means, are they your..... I mean.. You know.. Maybe you are omegasexual?"  
Dean asks. Then suddenly the other alpha soldier who nudges Dean before, cough a bit awkwardly glaring at Dean. And Cas see the way a female alpha with bright red hair rolling her eyes at Dean's question. Cas himself bit caught up with the question, because why Dean questioning those things now? Maybe he is a cruel demon. He will be getting on a cruel plan. Cas shivers with the thoughts but he decides to answer him.

"No, I'm not. And those are my cousin sister and my best friend" Cas answers trying to put another step in front of the carriage, then he can stand between carriage and Dean. Dean's face quickly lights up.

"Good to know" He smirks again then he hears the fussing sound of Meg's baby.

"Woah, seems like we have made the little guy here angry. my lady, can I hold him for a bit?" Dean asks very politely but there is a sudden three objections that came at the same time.

"Get away from them" Cas growls jumping between the carriage and Dean, but suddenly two soldiers grab Cas from behind as he can't go near to the carriage. Cas squirms shouting as lets him go when he hears that huge snarling.

The sound makes Cas want to bare his neck for the strong powerful Alpha near him. The alpha scent starts to flow very strongly when Dean's army quickly goes back with fear.

He put an easy one step towards Cas growling at that two soldiers.

"Leave him"

Two soldiers leave him the next moment and backup shaking with fear.

"Never touch him ever again, I will kill whoever it is right now if anyone dares to touch him again" He groans, and his beautiful green eyes turn red now. Cas barely hold him the urge to mewling and whimper at the alpha. Sometimes Cas hates his omega.

"Cas, I'm so sorry about my stupid soldiers, I hope you are okay?" That powerful alpha turns to a soft puddle when he talks to Cas the next second.

What's going on? Why this demon act like this? And why the hell Cas's omega react to all of his dramas like this?

Cas nods.

"I'm fine" His gaze is now down as he bit his bottom lip to hold his whimpering which is trying to coming out of his lips.

"Cas, I was just going to hold the pup, I swear you three omegas, not gonna hurt the pup, only holding, but if you are not comfortable with that, it's fine," Dean says with a sincere voice.

What is this demon alpha prince is doing? Isn't there should be a huge fight or a struggle to escape or for the win? With screams, swords fights, and sweaty soldiers running around? But what is this?  
Cas just hold his gaze for a second.

"Meg, let him hold the pup" Cas shocks when he hears his own voice. How he trusts this enemy alpha stranger like this much.

Meg's eyes go wide, but she nods and holds her crying and fussing pup to Dean who eagerly takes him to his hands with a big grin but a very protective way.

"Hey there little buddy, why are you upset this much?" Dean grins at the pup and starts talking with him. For all the demon soldiers and three Angel's surprise, little pup stops crying and starting to talk with his own baby language with Dean, laughing loud and giggling, when Dean pretends to talk back with him. After few minutes Cas can hear that Dean introducing himself to the baby as "Dean" Showing his whole teeth, the little pup shove his little head back and laugh like crazy. However, when it seems like the pup is all happy and light he kissed the little pup on his forehead and gave him back to the omega mom, and thanks to her.

"Well, I'm very good with pups, but never had to chance to hold an Angel pup, so that's all about it," Dean says rubbing the back of his neck.

Cas nods.  
"You got what you wanted, so now please let the carriage go," Cas says when his heart starts to pound hard. Maybe this is his last time he saw Anna and Meg. But if these demons let go of them Cas can try fighting with them. But he has to wait until they release Anna and Meg.

Dean stares at Cas a bit.  
"Is that what you really want? Do you want to save them over your life? Why? Huh why Cas?"

Cas get angry again.

"First of all my name is Castiel, not Cas, and I already told you why'd I give my life for them. They are my cousin sister and best friend, I don't know about how demons treat their loved ones but We Angels always sacrifice for our loved ones. And I'm always happy to bleed for them"  
Cas says in a sarcastic voice and sees the way Dean's eye lit by those words.

"Well, that's a shame you don't know about how demons treat their loved ones, but I hope you will find out about it by yourself one day. And about your name, I shortened your name to Cas. Because it's beautiful and cute just like the name owner" Dean says winking at Cas.  
And again that red-headed female alpha starts to giggle a bit but quickly stops and shut her mouth. Then Dean starts to look around his army.

"Well, as the Omega Angel prince, the youngest son of the king of the Angel's, you are surrender to us by requesting to free your loved once, so be it, let them go," Dean says and nods at the few soldiers who are standing in front of the carriage as those soldiers quickly move away from the road and run toward the tree which is laying on the road and they pull it off from the road quickly, making the path clear for carriage.

"Castiel, please, we can talk with them and come to another decision, brother we can't leave you"

"Yes, Clarence let us.."

Anna and Meg plead for the last time but Cas interrupts them.

"No, this is the best option, now go, don't look back. Now GO" Cas yells at the angel soldier as he drives the carriage so quickly away from them.

They can hear the objection yells and cries from two Omega's when the carriage goes far away from them.

Dean just carefully studies Cas's face the whole time. And it seems like few demon knights from his army don't like his decision.

"Prince Dean, what the hell you doing? Why did you just let them go like that? they are war treasures, we could have used them as baits to kill more Angels along with this one here, we should put this one in the dungeon and ..."

The soldier couldn't able to finish his sentence as Dean snarls again loudly and put one of his arms around the said soldier's neck.

"Shut the fuck up Alastair, I am the prince here and the leader. I get the decisions, you follow them. And no omega is a war treasure or a bait. We do this war only to the war rules. And to the prince, Castiel here is not gonna happen anything like that. I really like to rip your fucking throat out for saying something like that about him, but I give you one chance to live. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind" Dean groans and lets him go as the soldier runs away glaring at everyone he sees.

"I don't want you to treat me as a weak woman or a helpless omega, if you already forget, I would like to remind you that I'm also a soldier just like you. And prince Dean, thank you for keeping your word and let them go. But I challenge you to a sword fight right now, right here, then one of us will die here that's the only way to end this" Cas says after watching the whole situation.

But Dean just laughs at it. But not in a sarcastic way.

"What a brave little prince you are Cas"

"I'm not little and my name is Castiel"

"But I love to call you as Cas, and about you are not little..." Dean says and steps into Cas's personal space. Cas hisses when he can smell the strong scent of the alpha in front of him. Dean has pulls himself up to his full length, towering over Castiel. Showing off his tall, powerful, strong, well build, bulky body and broad shoulders. Castiel can feel his cheeks getting red as he staring at Dean's beautiful eyes. Yes, Castiel is very little, comparing with the alpha. Dean grins at him and puts another step into him as Cas's eyes go wide. He forgets that he should fight this demon, but right now he only wants to bare his neck to this strong alpha who's trying to protect him even it's very difficult to believe.  
Now their faces are only a few inches away. Dean inhales a long breath from Cas's side taking his calming scent as much as he can.

"I hope you get your answer about whether you are a little omega or not" Dean whispers.

Cas gulps.

"Little or not I still challenge you to a sword fight," Cas says back. Voice small. Absolutely not in a challenging way though.

Dean chuckles.

"God I love your strong personality. Cas, look there is no doubt about you are a great warrior. we all have heard about you, and guess why I got surprised when I saw that you are an omega. Because we thought you are an Alpha prince. According to the rumors, we heard you as alpha because of your adventures and the fights you have won, and the reputation you always keep up. So there is no point to show us that who you are" Dean keep says when Cas feels his inner omega starts craving for a touch from the alpha. Cas break the staring contest and looks down at his foot. Dean ducks his head to catch Cas's glance again. Which makes Cas gone all blush.

"And besides, I'm never fighting with an omega for any circumstances"

"But I'm not any omega, I'm a soldier" Cas groans.

Dean huffs and looks at Cas like he adores him.

"But still my ome... I mean still, an omega, a badass, beautiful, kind, loved omega, so I'm not gonna fight you" Dean says. Cas shivers when he hears that what Dean was going to say earlier. But he quickly leaves it behind.

"So then what? Do you think you can drag me to your dungeon without a fight? Even if you already know about me?" Cas asks and Dean licks his lips.

"Shit Cas, don't say things like that, I can't handle it when you talking like that, I like to see you babble like a badass, so hot Cas" Dean whispers learning to Cas's face now.

Cas glares at him.

"Just back off, I'm not any omega who bares his neck to you, seduced by your cheap words," He says sarcastically even he was about to do that a few minutes ago. Dean gives him a knowing grin.

"Are you sure about it Cas?"

"Don't call me Cas, and fight me"

"Nope, not gonna happen, sweetheart," Dean says calmly. Cas gets angry again over Dean's stubbornness.

Dean still very dangerously close to Cas, as he can feel Dean's hot breath touches his cheeks.

"By the way, your scent is amazing Cas, making me crazy. fuck, so magnificent" Dean inhales a big breath.

"Stay away from me" Cas groans and shoves him back, putting his hand on Dean's chest.

"Aww sweetheart, don't fight me like this"

"Don't call me sweetheart, and this is ridiculous, just fight me and will see who's the win"

"I don't want to win against you. Cas"

"Then what you want"

Dean staring at Cas for few seconds before answering that question. Then smirks. Dean wants to say "you" But he doesn't say so, instead of going with an answer to make Cas more pissed off. He leans into Cas's personal space again.

"A Kiss" Dean whispers and Cas's eyes go wide.

"I want a kiss from you" He whispers again.

And then he hears another few throat-clearing sounds behind them. Obviously from that bulky soldier and redhead female alpha.

Cas's cheeks turn to burning bright red and he hates himself for blushing furiously in front of this shameless Demon alpha. But however, he manages to gather himself and makes an angry face at him.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Cas asks becoming the royal prince again, with that proud and royal power. For the first time, Dean rolls his eyes.

"C'mon Cas, we both know that your Omega is craving to kiss me. see, you are already blushing so damn much and that makes you more beautiful and you are so fucking cute when you blushing like that" Dean says and grins smugly when Castiel’s whole face redden with that.

"I don't want to kiss you, and I will never kiss you, I would even never think something like that, never" Cas yells this time because he feels fear because actually his omega is really wanted to touch this giant and strong alpha, and kiss him too. But Dean seems taken aback with that response as his whole face darkens. His shining glories eyes become dull, his grin shades away into blank.

Cas get some power over it and he starts again.  
"Now if you done with your ridiculous requests, come and fight m....." Cas couldn't able to finish it as Dean's strong, warm hands grab him and push back to the nearest tree. Cas gasps at the sudden attack, but actually, it's not an attack but a very hot manhandling.

Cas can see now how close Dean to his face. Dean's one hand on the tree bracketing Cas on one side, his other hand grabs Cas's hips tightly, not giving him any chance to move.  
Cas's eyes go wide, his proud stubbornness fades away, mouth fell open when he sees that Dean is slowly leaning into his face, towards his lips.

Great, seems like he made the demon alpha prince angry. Sometimes Cas is too stubborn and too proud, even he can't keep it down when he is caught by the enemy demon army. Shit, he curses himself for being mouthy like this situation when Dean's hot breath touches his cheeks.

Cas shivers when he is hit with the alpha's scent. But to his wonder, it's not an angry scent but a bit arousal one. A slow soft sound coming out of Cas's lips as Dean smirks at him licking his own lips. Now their lips only part by few inches. Cas's heart starts to miss the beats.

He wants to move, but he can't even move a bit right now as Dean has grabbed him in all ways cornering and pinning him to the tree. And to his wonder, his inner omega doesn't want to move away from this handsome hot as fuck alpha too.

And then it happens. Dean leans into those few inches in and presses a soft kiss on Cas's cheeks, dangerously close to his kissable lips, and Cas gasps. He still with wide eyes when Dean pulls out with a smug grin on his face. Cas can still feel the soft touch from alpha's lips. And then his pride hit him again.

"How dare you? how dare you touch me like that? you just kissed me, did you know about the consequences of that? Did you even kn..." Cas yells with anger and with that his hand swing to punches Dean's face but he interrupts by Dean catching his hand and twist him around and presses him against the tree again. but all slowly, making sure the omega prince is not even get a little bit of hurt. And now Dean's chest presses against Cas's back hard. Cas's goosebumps ripple his skin, a warmth pooling low in his gut as he feels his omega wants to bare his neck and giving all submitting to the alpha.

But instead, he starts to stay still because he can feel something presses hard into his ass, something big and hard, so if he tries to move it will cause an unwanted situation.

"Yeah, yeah I know I know. If someone touched the prince he will put into the dungeon to death, and if kiss the prince on lips..." Dean stops to lean again to Cas's neck with that smug grin again.

"Then it will cause to his quick death as depending on king's decision. that king will decide how he must die. And now I can understand why you Angels got such an odd, unusual rule. Of course, because they got the sexiest, hot, beautiful, and gorgeous angel prince in the castle. And that's why they hide that you are an omega too" Dean whispers, huffing slowly, suddenly using his hot breath to scent mark Cas more. Cas's omega takes those words as praises, causing Cas's cheeks to flushes with pink. He is at a loss for words to say to this sexy alpha who is all over him now. Dean starts to speak again.

"And if you think that's the reason why I didn't kiss your damn beautiful lips, you are wrong. I didn't kiss you on the lips because that kiss must happen with your desire, your approval too. It would be not a forcing one. and you will beg for it. So I can wait until that day, I will kiss you as much as I want, in that day" Dean says scraping his stubble on Cas's soft cheeks. Cas gasps and feels a strange urge to turn back and beg alpha to kiss him right now. His omega is craving for the alpha's touch more and more. But he can't. this is his biggest enemy. The demon prince. So Cas barely keep himself in.

Dean slowly pulls back away from Cas and turns to his soldiers.

"You all go back to camp, I will come after settling the prince," He says, and the three soldiers who seem like his main knights nod at him with a knowing grin. The very tall and giant knight takes the reins of the beautiful black horse near him and gives it to Dean And then they all gone. Cas doesn't know what Dean is going to do to him.

"Hey baby, meet the Angel prince here Castiel, and Cas meet my lovely girl, baby," Dean says with a genuine big smile caressing the giant beautiful horse.

Okay, now Cas never expect something like this from a demon. All he knows is they are so cruel. And he finds himself mumbles, even surprising him.

"She is beautiful"

Dean seems surprises too and pleased too.

"Well, thank you Cas you are so kind to say that. and now, let's go quickly before your friends passed the border," He says like they are friends for a long time and hops on the horse causing Cas's wonder. Dean quickly holds his hand to Cas, like he is inviting Cas to climb on the horse too.

"Well, my Angel Prince, can I get the honor of riding a horse with you?" He smirks before ask so.

Cas glares at Dean.

"What are you doing? Where are you going to take me? I thought your dungeon is that side" Cas says pointing at the side the demon army goes by. Dean rolls his eyes this time.

"Who said I'm gonna take you to any dungeon Cas, don't be silly, come quickly, hop on," He says holding his hand again as Cas grabs it with hesitation. After all, he is a prisoner of this Demon prince, so he has to see what he is going to do until he got a chance to fight and rescue from the demon. Cas think so.

Dean grabs Cas's hand back, protectively and Cas sits in front of Dean as Dean's warm chest now presses on Cas's back. For Cas's wonder, he feels a very protective feeling, not any hatred or fear from this demon alpha prince. Dean starts to ride the horse so fast as they don't talk much for the whole ride. But Dean caresses hoarse neck sometimes as Cas can understand that he really cares about it. So Cas has to say something.

"Never knew you people treat animals like this"

"Well, how did you think about us then Cas? Like something like werewolves? Eating every animal's hearts? Or as we are some kind of sick barbarians?" Dean huffs a sarcastic laugh. Cas understand there is some kind of a pain in his voice.

"No Cas, we are not like that, we are so normal people just like Angeles. Our ancient historic people maybe so cruel but we, present Demos are not like that, we are so same as normal people. Still our name is Demons, that's only our history. But still lot of nations misunderstanding us, just like yours" He says. Cas starts to think. He never knew about any detail like this. He has to research about this soon. Then he heard Dean's excited voice again.

"Look, we found your friends" Cas quickly look ahead of the road, and his eyes go wide. It's their royal carriage. Wow, Dean and his horse must be really good at this. They are so fast to catch the carriage this soon.  
Cas never wonder about this moment as he turns his head to look at Dean's face with a big frown.

"What are you doing? Why are you following our carriage? You already gave your words to let them go"

"Yes Angel I am, and I would never break a promise, so you have my word forever, don't worry I'm not chasing them, you will see it Cas" He whispers, and Cas's corner of the mouth tugs in betraying his pride. He blushes again as Dean chuckles.

After few minutes Dean's huge black horse takes over the carriage and both carriage and horse stop immediately.  
Anna and Meg poke their heads out the window with shock and fear on their faces.

Dean climbs out from the horse and helps Cas to climb out too, offering his hand.

"Castiel.. What's going on? Please tell me you are alright?" Anna's cry came out of the window.

"I don't know what's going on Anna, but I'm totally fine" He answers looking at Dean's face. Even Cas is now standing on the floor with his legs, Dean doesn't leave his hand go as he walks Cas towards the carriage and then squeezes his hand warmy before release it.

"Go Cas, go inside and sit," Dean says so lovingly, but Cas titles his head as he can't understand what he is doing.

fuck, Cas is so cute when he do that, Dean has to gather himself for a moment after seeing that as he licks his lips again.

"Why, what's your plan?"

"There is no plan Cas, just go. I'm not hunting Omega's like that, and especially My omega" Dean says the last part so quietly, as only Cas will hear that. Cas's mouth drops and he glares at Dean.

"I'm not your ome..." Cas going to say but interrupts. Dean slaps on Cas's big, round, and plump ass as he jumps in with surprise. Dean smirks at him.

Anna and Meg gasps at that.

"Well Cas, let's see about that in the future, now I want you to go back to the castle safety," Dean says and nods at the carriage as both Anna and Meg are looking at them with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

If anyone has done something like that Cas will fight him until he is on his knees in front of him and begging for forgiveness, but right now foe Cas's own wonder, he only glares at Dean before climbing into the carriage. But his omega is crying to feel the touch of the alpha again. But however, Cas climb in like a dream unconsciously. Dean closes the door and leans into the window.

"I'm going to miss you so much Omega. Just try to stay safe for me love, see you soon Cas" Dean says with a very sad voice but Cas's pride takes over him again.

"I don't think that will ever happen again, I will not see you ever again, even if we do, I will be not very generous like you did today." Cas groans.

"Well, I should tell you, your this roughness is one thing that I'm starting to falling for you baby," Dean says winking at Cas as Anna and Meg start to laugh at that covering their mouths at that. Cas glares at them.

"Okay, you, drive safe and fast as you can, if something happens to them, I will find you and take care of you, okay? Now go" Dean says to the carriage driver and takes his hands from the carriage.

Dean catches Cas's glaze for the last time and smiles with him lovingly.

"See you soon love" He murmurs. And the carriage runs in slowly. Cas's eyes soften and he just staring at Dean until he has gone out of the view of the carriage window.  
Every moment that increasing the distance between them, Cas's omega struggles to go back to the alpha but Cas closes his eyes tight and holds himself. Then Anna and Meg both hug him at the same time.

"My god Clarence, what happened?"

Meg bursts out. Cas sighs heavily.  
"Well, it's a long and strange story" Cas tell them everything happen to him.

Cas doesn't know what to think and what happened. But he knows his heart is no more with him and it's stolen by a very handsome and very kind Alpha Demon prince who's staying far away from him.

And Dean never believes in love at first sight or True mates. But since today he definitely believes those are real because he just met his true mate, the love of his life. So since today, his mission will be to make his Cas HIS FOREVER.

**Author's Note:**

> So how is it? Please tell me.
> 
> You big kudos and comments are so welcome😍❤
> 
> I really gonna write the after scene of "I can't resist you anymore" Soon.
> 
> Have a great day ❤


End file.
